Poslednji Delić
by Bellamort23
Summary: Mnogo pokušaja osvajanja njenog srca,toliko godina provedeno pobedjujući u sopstvenoj igri,da bi na kraju došao on i kao iz šale za nekoliko noći ukrao njeno nikad dodirnuto i viđeno srce.


**Ako vam se svidja lupite jedan review molim vass.**

**Hvala vam na izdvojenom vremenu za čitanje ove priče,žao mi je ako ima nekih grešaka :)**

**I da,htela sam da stavim nešto i na maternjem jeziku,jer znam da nas ima ovde iz Srbije,Crne Gore,Bosne,Hrvatske,najverovatnije i Makedonije... **

**Volim vas svee (srce)**

* * *

U crno je nebo obojeno,puno malih,sitnih tačkica,bela mrlja stoji u sredini tog crnila i obasjava svaki kutak prostrane zelene livade.  
Nema nikoga na vidiku,samo jedna silueta stoji na ivici livade.  
Telo toliko savršeno,kao da je izvajano,duge kovrdže polako padaju na njena savršena ledja,manekenske noge i savršena zadnjica,kao da je lutka.  
Kosa crna kao i nebo,mekana kao svila,a gusta kao šuma. Oči krupne,crne i misteriozne kao dubine mora,jednim pogledom u njih i odmah kao da si u transu.  
Usne,tanke,crvene kao krv,tiho šapuću nečije ime,toliko tiho,da je i vetrić koji igra po livadi glasniji.

Tako ona stoji,izgubljena u svojim mislima,misli o _njemu_.  
Kosa mu je kratka,crna kao sve njene ne ispavane noći,oči blistave,gladne moći. Usta puna,kao ruža crvena,ne može da ih ugleda a da ona ne izazovu toliku želju za njima.  
Kako bi ona samo ljubila ta usta,nežno i polako,kao da su od stakla.  
Njegova koža,bela kao biser,nežna kao od tek rodjene bebe,svaki put kad ju ugleda izazove splet emocija u njoj. Koliko je putaželela da ju dodirne,da ju poljubi sočno.  
Glas,hladan kao led,zmijski otrovan,a ipak nežan. Dovoljno je samo da kaže njen nadimak i odmah bi se naježila,i sijala od sreće.  
Nikad nije verovala da će se on pojaviti u njenom životu i kao od šale oduzeti joj srce koje mnogo godina su drugi pokušavali osvojiti,ali bezuspešno. Davali su joj njihova srca,  
ali ona ih je takva staklena,providna lomila kao iz šale. Njoj je ljubav bila samo ime jedne njoj jako poznate igre u kojoj je uvek ona pobeđivala,sve dok se nije on pojavio.  
Ona je držala njeno srce,zaključano i pod katancima kao da je najvrednije na svetu,mada za nju možda i jeste bilo. Bilo je zaključano toliko godina,niko nije imao pristup njemu,mnogi su samo sanjali da ga dodirnu,osete.  
Neki su govorili da ona nema srca,ali oni koji su je dobro poznavali znali su da ga je dobro sakrila.  
Igrala je njenu igru uspešno,toliko dugih godina,sve dok jednom nije došao on. Pojavio se iznenada,kao iz neke bajke.Čuo je mnoge glasine o njoj,kako ona igra svoju igru i uvek pobeđuje u njoj. Govorili su mu da nema šanse da izgubi,toliko su bili sigurni.

Izazvao ju je na jednu malu partiju te njene igre,igrao je vešto i lukavo,pridržavao se pravila,isto kao i ona. Ona je bila toliko sigurna da će odneti pobedu,nije davala značaj toj igri,već joj je bila dosadila.  
Jedne sasvim na izgled obične noći,dala mu je srce kao iz šale,a da nije ni znala.  
Sve te godine ona je lomila tuđa srca,sve te godine pobeđivala,i uvek se smejala na kraju,nikad nije marila za tuđa osećanja. Sve do tog dana,kad je igra prestala,i on pobedio. Uzeo je njeno srce kao da je samo njega čekalo sve te godine,igrao se sa njim,vrteo nju oko malog prsta,da bi ga jednom-ispustio.  
Srce nekada tvrdo ko kamen,palo je na hladan pod i razbilo se na stotinu komadića,kao da je od najfinijeg kristala.  
Tad je ona prvi put okusila poraz,prvi i poslednji put je izgubila svoje srce,i konačno shvatila kako su se njene žrtve osećale.  
Mislila je da će to proći,da će naći komadiće i da će ga zalepiti,vremenom će sve doći na mesto,govorila je.  
Ali nije.  
Krišom,on je uzeo deo njenog slomljenog srca,i sakrio ga. Negde daleko,u nekoj sasvim drugoj zemlji,počiva taj deo njenog srca. I sad,posle toliko godina traženja tog delića,njeno srce je i dalje nepotpuno. Tražila je,molila,preklinjala ali uzalud.  
Nije shvatala gde je taj mali deo mogao nestati,kao da ga je nevidljiva sila odvukla duboko u zemljino jezgro.  
Puno godina joj je trebalo da shvati da taj delić je tako blizu nje,a tako daleko. Nije shvatila da taj delić je, ni manje ni više-on.

I tako ona stoji,sama na livadi,ove sasvim obične noći i nada se da će najzad dobiti svoj delić srca nazad,nada se da će njeno srce ponovo biti kao pre.  
Ali jednom kad se slomi,srce više nikada nije isto.

I tako,borac koji se borio u mnogo ratova,koji je preživeo puno surovih borbi,izgubio je život vraćaju i se kući.


End file.
